


the way you look tonight

by little_nightmare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: after a nightmare the winter soldier takes a walk in the tower to calm down when he sees you dancing and singing to a very familiar song





	

A strangled cry echoed throughout the room as James shot up in bed from another nightmare/horrible memory of his time as the winter soldier. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed breathing heavily while sweat dripped down his neck to his already drenched shirt. James looked at his alarm clock to check the time. 7:30 AM... the red digits glaring at him, as if the clock was willing him to go back to sleep. Running his hand down his face to get the tiredness out of his eyes he decides to get up. He knew that Steve and the other avengers were on another mission and seeing as he was injured on the last mission, he had to stay and heal, super soldier serum or not, it was a bad wound. James decides to take a walk to the kitchen to see if there was any tea left from Bruce’s emergency stash. Yes he found the stash, and yes Bruce knows but doesn’t let James know that he knows, and yes....sometimes James realizes that the stash is always stocked up on the best of the best quality tea... specifically ones with calming effect and to sleep peacefully at night.

And right now, James needed some of that calming tea.

While he was walking along the corridor of the tower he stops just short of the kitchen entrance hearing some music flowing out the door. James is on alert as he creeps around the corner, cursing himself for not bringing his gun with him, and peeks around the corner only to come across the most adorable sight. There you were, cooking breakfast for two while dancing and singing to a song. He definitely forgot that you were there at the tower while the rest were away.   
S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve recruited you for your vast knowledge of the 1940s and everything that went on during that time. You helped him through his toughest times and trying to remember what his life was before the mind wipe and helped him getting accustomed to life in the future. Of course you always weren’t the best student being stubborn that is, but you reluctantly went along with it knowing it would make Steve happy. But soon he was starting to fall for you, the quiet and patient historian. He didn’t know that you felt the same for him but he kept his distance not wanting to ruing the friendship that you two had. 

As he watches you sing and dance to the song he starts to listen to the song itself since the singers voice resonates within his head, suddenly James’s eyes flutter as he is thrown into memory land full of images of him and Steve when they were young. He starts to remember some thing as he listens to the lyrics and your voice over. 

Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight  
Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh, wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?   
'Cause I love you

James stables back and grabs his head tying not to alert you with his moaning from the splitting headache he was having.

A-just the way you look tonight  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?   
'Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight  
Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look tonight

 

His eyes shot open as all of his memories before the winter soldier come flooding back to him and a huge grin covers his face. He remembers everything! Including all the dances that he took (forced) Steve to go through, but most of all he remembers that voice you were voicing over, the singer’s voice was one of his most favorite singers of all time! Frank Sinatra! He knew all of his songs by heart and he remembers going to a concert with Steve and just being mesmerized by his voice, but to see you dancing and singing to his favorite singer just made his heart soar with unconditional love. The song comes to an end but another song comes on, and of course it’s is favorite song. Bucky decides to dance to his favorite song with his favorite girl. He sneaks behind your dancing figure before grabbing you and pulling you into his chest as he sings and sways along to the beat. 

 

Well, they call you lady luck  
But there is room for doubt  
At times you have a very un-lady-like way  
Of running out

You gasp from the sudden movement and look up to see who grabbed you, only to meet a cheeky grin of none other than James....no not James.That grin belonged to Bucky, Steve Roger’s best friend. You shudder as Bucky leans down and sings in your ear.

Your on this date with me  
And the pickin's have been lush  
And yet before the evening is over  
You might give me the brush  
You might forget your manners  
You might refuse to stay  
And so the best that I can do is pray

 

Bucky suddenly twirls you around and places his hands on your hips as he swings you around the kitchen, a smile lighting up his face as he sings out

 

Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with  
Please be a lady tonight  
Luck let a gentleman see  
Just how nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated  
All those guys before me  
Please be a lady with me  
A lady doesn't leave her escort  
It isn't fair, and it isn't nice

You let go of him and start dancing around the room and taunting him with the next lyrics to come.

A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And then blow on some other guys dice  
Why do we keep [Incomprehensible] eyes  
Never get out of my sight

He walked up to you and forcefully, but playfully, held you close to him as he swung you around to make you face the other way. He spins you out and twirls you back into facing him as you both swing to the rest of the song.

Stick with me, baby  
I'm the guy that you came in with  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck let a gentleman see  
Just how nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated  
All those guys before me  
Luck be a lady with me  
A lady never flirts with strangers  
She have a heart, she'll be nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And then blow on some other guys dice  
So why don't we keep this party polite  
Never get out of my sight, no way  
Stick with me, baby  
I'm the guy that you came in with  
Luck be a lady  
Luck be a lady, luck be a lady  
This very night, this night  
Be a lady tonight

As the song came to an end and your voices become soft you end up face to face with the man you fell in love with. You looked at him and knew, he had his memories back so you smiled brightly at him and whisper sweetly in his ear.

“Welcome Back.”

Bucky’s eyes widen and and he looks at you for a full second before smashing his lips to yours and you fully returning the kiss which as much force as him. When you had to come up for air another song came on. Both of you grinned at each other as the opening notes of “Come Fly With Me” fill the room, you once more take off and dance the morning away while stealing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and also let me know if you guys want a Steve x reader dance story too!


End file.
